A triboelectric energy harvester includes two different electrification materials and generates an inductive current by using surface charges (static electricity) electrified to electrically positive or negative polarity on respective surfaces when the two different electrification materials physically contact with each other. For that reason, such a triboelectric energy harvester is used for energy harvesting as the technology of converting energy, which is wasted without reuse in the circumstances, into electric energy which can be highly usable.
Especially, in recent years, studies about micro-nano patterned contact interface are progressing to extend triboelectric areas helpful for higher output voltages. Since an electrification material employed in a triboelectric energy harvester is formed to have a micro-nano patterned surface only through a soft lithography or bottom-up process, there is a limit to a kind of material which must be adaptable to such a process.
In this regard, technology of improving the triboelectric characteristics of a contact interface needs to be provided for extending a surface area of the contact interface by forming a coating electrification layer on the surface of an electrification layer to maintain a micro-nano pattern.